Megatank Mayhem
by Xanafied4929
Summary: It was a nice regular day until Xana decided to launch an attack. But this time it was going to be different. This time Xana sent some pretty heavy troops against the gang this time. And they seem to be new versions of old monsters. Can the gang defeat these new foes or will the new enemy's have their first victory? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a nice Tuesday and the gang was relaxing in Jeremy's room.

"It's been quiet lately, to quiet." Yumi said.

"I've checked the Superscan. There were no activated towers." Jeremy replied.

"Do you guys think that Xana is saving his strength to launch a big attack?" Ulrich said curiously.

"I'm starting to think your right." Aelita said worriedly.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. Besides, we have much more important things to do." Jeremy said while pointing to the computer on his desk.

"Let's go." Odd said.

As soon as they got down the stairs the were greeted by Sissi.

"I suggest we run now." Odd said.

"Yeah I second that notion." Ulrich said.

After they ran right past Sissi they noticed William was talking with Nicholas and Milly.

"What on Earth is William doing?" Jeremy said.

"I hope he won't talk about Lyoko or Xana or anything." Odd said.

"I agree completely." Yumi responded.

"I second that notion." Ulrich said.

"Sure, you do. But only because Yumi said it." Odd teased.

"Shut up." Ulrich responded.

Odd was quiet. "Finally, peace and- ". But Ulrich was cut off by the sound of the Superscan going off.

"Uh oh. I hope Xana doesn't decide to possess William again." Odd said.

"It looks like the activated tower is in a replica." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but which one?" Ulrich asked.

"It seems like a new replica." Jeremy replied.

"What are it's coordinates?" Aelita asked.

"47 degrees West and 62 degrees North." Jeremy replied.

"Well let's get going." Odd said.

"Wait. Someone needs to stay here just to see what's going on." Yumi said.

"So, who volunteers to stay?" Jeremy said.

"I volunteer." Odd replied.

"Okay. So Odd stays here to alert us If anything goes wrong." Jeremy replied.

"If he can if he's not in any danger." Ulrich replied.

"Oh yeah, well the only reason I would do that, if I did, would be so I could find a safe place to call you guys." Odd replied angrily.

"Right, right." Ulrich said teasingly.

"Do I have to remind you guys that we have a tower to deactivate." Jeremy said trying to remind the others about the task at hand.

"Let's get going." Ulrich said.

While the gang was running through the park, they heard a branch fall behind them.

As soon as they heard it, they looked up to see two eyes with Xana's logo looking back at them.

"Run!" Ulrich shouted.

While they were running, Yumi realized that the polymorphic specter was running behind them.

Yumi stopped and fought with it to give the others some time. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi fighting the specter.

"Go!" Yumi shouted while avoiding a kick to the face from the specter.

"But what about you?" Ulrich said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me just go!" Yumi responded.

So, then Ulrich caught up with the others and continued running.

When the gang reached the Factory and Jeremy was in the Lab Jeremy locked the elevator to buy the themselves some time.

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Fighting the polymorphic beast." Ulrich replied.

On Yumi's end things weren't going so well.

"Hey Xana, can you turn into a wimp or a snob next time?" Yumi said sarcastically.

But Xana took it seriously.

Before Yumi could say another word the specter to on the form of Sissi.

"I was only kidding. "Yumi said while trying to avoid a kick to the face again.

On Jeremy's end he was virtualizing the others.

"Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Virtualization!" After Jeremy had finished the program, he heard silence.

"Phew." Jeremy said relieved.

But the silence didn't last Long.

"Sandstorm!" Aelita shouted.

That sent Jeremy into a panic.

"Look, rocks! Maybe we could take shelter in there." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea. Maybe we could also hope that Xana didn't send some visitors." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Maybe you think that you're safe now, but it seems not. There are two Kankrelats acting as bodyguards for a new kind of Megatank.

It seems like the Kankrelats are new as well." Jeremy said.

"Are they like the old ones?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. Either you guys are going to have to tell me what they look like or Aelita will have to give me a visual." Jeremy said, blushing when he said Aelita's name.

"Okay Jeremy, I'll give you a visual." Aelita said.

The Kankrelats were gray with orange stripes and a black eye of Xana on the center of their heads. The sides of their bodies that resemble knife blades were silver instead of their usual tan.

"Wow. You were right Aelita, they do seem like a new kind of threat." Jeremy replied.

"Since when does Xana ever go easy on us?!" Odd shouted while trying to hide from the Kankrelats

. "Where's the Megatank?" Ulrich asked.

"Ah!" Odd shouted as he got devirtualized by the Megatank.

"Hey! Here did that come from. And why was that horizontal instead of vertical?" Aelita said curiously.

"It looked like the kind of blast that would come from a Megatank." Ulrich stated.

"That's because it was from the Megatank." Jeremy replied.

"Uh oh." Ulrich said.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"This one looks worse than our usual Megatank enemies." Ulrich replied.

Aelita was right in the crosshairs and about to get shot.

"Aelita watch out!" Ulrich shouted as he pushed Aelita out of the blast range.

Sadly, Ulrich got devirtualized from the shot.

Aelita then ran as fast as she could through the sandstorm and made it safely to the activated tower.

"Nice one Aelita." Jeremy said.

After Aelita successfully deactivated the tower Jeremy launched a RTTP. Another successful mission accomplished. The gang was in Jeremy's room once more. But they weren't talking about the normal stuff from before.

"Do you think William will tell anyone about Xana or Lyoko or anything else?" Yumi said worriedly.

"I doubt that. Besides if he does we can just pass it off as him playing video games again." Jeremy said.

Everyone laughed.

The End

Please give a review any and all advice and comments are greatly appreciated. Please have a great day (wherever and whatever time zone you are in).


End file.
